


(TM)

by calmena



Series: Tony Stark Bingo 2020 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:01:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24808945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calmena/pseuds/calmena
Summary: In which Tony tinkers and is Tony, Bucky has no shame, and Pepper is embarrassed despite herself.TSB Card #3123, Adopted Square: You Can't Trademark That
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: Tony Stark Bingo 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689064
Comments: 3
Kudos: 76
Collections: Tony Stark Bingo 2020





	(TM)

**Author's Note:**

> Card Number: 3123  
> Square Filled: Adopted - You Can't Trademark That
> 
> If you want to read only one of the fics I've written, don't let it be this one.

"You can't trademark that!"

"Sure I can," Tony disagreed idly, continuing to tinker with the thing in his hands. A few of the solder joints weren't quite as sturdy as he'd like them to be, he'd have to look into that. He didn't want it to stop working in the middle of things. There wasn't anything worse than that.

Except if it straight up electrocuted the user, he abruptly thought, hesitating in his movement for a second. That'd arguably be worse, and a lawsuit waiting to happen, to boot.

But mostly it would be really fucking painful, which he'd rather avoid. For any potential future buyers, of course. Not for himself, not at all.

Anyway, it was a good thing this was Tony who was making it. And that there was going to be some serious quality control before he'd even consider going into production with a similar-but-different model. By himself. For science and to iron out any weaknesses in the design, of course, not for any other reason.

"Tony, it's Sergeant Barnes'... privates. You can't trademark those. Besides, you'll give the people working in trademarking a heart attack if you put this in front of them!"

"It's a penis, Pepper. You can say it. I promise Bucky doesn't mind."

"That's not the point, and—will you _stop_ fiddling with that while I'm talking to you?!"

Tony finally looked up from the remote-controlled vibrator in his hands, not that this stopped him from continuing to finger it.

"Pepper Potts, is this—embarrassing you?" Tony grinned, delighted despite the scathing glare being sent his way. "I thought my wild years broke you of that habit."

"No, I just don't want to see what you regularly sit on," Pepper sniped back.

Tony dropped the vibrator and stared at Pepper open-mouthed until a light blush of red started to appear on her nose and cheeks.

"What," she muttered defensively. "I thought we've established I don't have it in me to be embarrassed by you anymore."

"Miss Potts," Tony crowed excitedly, "that was _crude_."

"Guess something of yours did rub off on me," she sniffed, but Tony was pretty sure there was a smile hidden in the way she carefully held the corners of her lips still.

She still flushed down to her neck when Bucky came into the lab, greeting them with a big smile, completely heedless of Tony tinkering with an exact replica of his dick.


End file.
